


未被履行的约定

by Vanish



Series: 索博的命题/主题练习 [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: A promise.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: 索博的命题/主题练习 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709164
Kudos: 2





	未被履行的约定

**Author's Note:**

> 以前群活动的写手30分钟极限产粮挑战

“我在比翁的花园里捡到的，我想把它带回去种在袋底洞的院子里，这样我看到它时，就会想起这一路来的好的，坏的……”和你。比尔博吞下了最后两个字，飞快地朝着索林扯了一下嘴角，就垂下眼看着手中的橡子。

这实在是一个有些刻意的联想。刻意得有些明显。比尔博盯着橡子的纹路，似乎想从那光滑的表面上盯出一条嫩芽，而大号的橡木盾站在他面前，一言不发。比尔博有些懊悔。比翁的花园那么大，他却只捡了一颗橡子，这实在有点……他只希望索林不要有太多的联想，最好是不要联想到他捡橡子的初衷上去——他基于某人的外号而对某种植物产生的特别喜爱。沉默的空气渐渐让比尔博不安起来，他偷偷抬眼看向面前的人，却撞进了一汪温柔得有些醉人的微笑中，那双一向美得让人沉沦的蓝色的眼眸，此时愈发明亮，仿佛漫天的繁星都落了下来。比尔博恍惚看到自己站在一地的繁星里，于是他也慢慢地笑了起来。

他从未如此喜爱过蓝色。

也从未如此痛恨过蓝色。

当他慢慢地靠着岩石坐在幽蓝冰冷的湖面上，看着在碧空上不断盘旋却一直不落到他身边的巨鹰，心仿佛也随着脸颊上的水痕一起结成了冰。

“Go back to your armchair, plant your trees……”话语仿佛一声叹息，在比尔博周围的空气里不断回荡。但这里已经没有人会对他说话了。他们已经胜利，而他却输得一塌糊涂。

Plant your trees……是的我当然会。劳烦提醒。比尔博想要恶狠狠的将那不知从何而来的回声喝止，但话出口就变成了一团虚弱的雾气。

是的，我当然会。

他拒绝了存活下来的矮人们的邀请，也拒绝了巫师的结伴邀约，攥着他仅剩的那颗橡子踏上了去夏尔的回程。

为了绕开橡树，他在路上多花了一倍的时间。

第二年春天，他在花园里新摆了一张躺椅。每天除了写书，就是躺在椅子上看着空下的一块地，不知道在想什么。

春天过去一半了，他终于从杂物间里找出了一把铁铲。

又一年春天来了，花园里芳草萋萋，而那块空地还是空着，他以为会如约长大的橡树，死在了去年冬天。


End file.
